The Legend of Naruto, The Alternative Story
by Dick Rash
Summary: Challenge story I grabbed from dracohalo117's forum. This is a Naruto story but filled with other themes related to other mangas/animes. Summary: Naruto never expected to be the Kyubi's jailor. What he also didn't expect was that his parents are alive.
1. Prologue, Learning the Truth

**Naruto—The Legend of Naruto—The Alternate Story**

**Written by 666 Kage**

**A note from the author:**

This story is a challenge pertaining from Dracohalo's challenges located in his forum page called Naruto's Hatred, or something along those lines. The only reason I felt like writing this is because I actually really liked the idea. It was... inspiring in a way that I just felt I had to write it. I hope this will become popular as other stories in Fanfiction. But, besides that, I hope you enjoy it.

-666 Kage

* * *

**The Acts of "The Legend."

* * *

**

**Naruto's beginning**

Prologue. Learning the Truth,

Chapter I. The Beginning,

Chapter II. Academy Lessons,

Chapter III. Academy Training,

Chapter IV. A Different Kind of Meeting,

Chapter V. New Kind of Power

* * *

**The Chunin Exams**

Chapter VI. Meeting the Group,

Chapter VII. The Worst Type of Interaction,

Chapter VIII. Family Symbol,

Chapter IX. Assumption,

Chapter X. Chunin Exam Final Stage,

Chapter XI. Difference,

Chapter XII. The Attack Before the...,

Chapter XIII. Invasion,

Chapter XIV. Hard Struggle,

Chapter XV. Shelter,

Chapter XVI. Tanuki Overhead,

Chapter XVII. Sasuke's Plight,

Chapter XVIII. Naruto's Academy Moves,

Chapter XIX. Final

* * *

**The Reason**

Chapter XX. Hospital Meeting,

Chapter XXI. Perverted Training,

Chapter XXII. Parents Revealed,

Chapter XXIII. The Reason,

Chapter XXIV. The Melancholy Feeling,

Chapter XXV. Shouldered Fate,

Chapter XXVI. Messiah,

Chapter XXVII. The Abduction,

Chapter XXVIII. The Family's Resolve,

Chapter XXIX. The True Meaning Behind Death,

Chapter XXX. Forgiveness

* * *

**Setting Out**

Chapter XXXI. Back Together,

Chapter XXXII. You and I,

Chapter XXXIII. Genin Exam,

Chapter XXXIV. First Mission,

Chapter XXXV. Family History,

Chapter XXXVI. Different Type of Affection,

Chapter XXXVII. Wrong Type,

Chapter XXXVIII. Mission Complete,

Chapter XXXIX. Family Days,

Chapter XXXX. Family Training,

Chapter XXXXI. Family Time,

Chapter XXXXII. Family Birthday,

Chapter XXXXIII. The Time Between...

* * *

**Attack from Red Dawn**

Chapter XXXXIV. Gaara's Abduction,

Chapter XXXXV. Gaara's Death,

Chapter XXXXVI. Sand Village's Letter of Conference,

Chapter XXXXVII. Five Countries Choice,

Chapter XXXXVIII. Red Dawn Attacks,

Chapter XXXXIX. Two for One,

Chapter XXXXX. Misery Loves Company,

Chapter XXXXXI. Ultimatum,

Chapter XXXXXII. Naruto's Resolve,

Chapter XXXXXIII. Family's Backing,

Chapter XXXXXIV. Mother and Son,

Chapter XXXXXV. Sister and Brother,

Chapter XXXXXVI. Good Bye

* * *

**Legend**

Chapter XXXXXVII. Human Sacrifices,

Chapter XXXXXVIII. Sasuke's Decision,

Chapter XXXXXIX. A New Type of Hope,

Chapter XXXXXX. Counter Attack,

Chapter XXXXXXI. Family Plan,

Chapter XXXXXXII. Countries Untie,

Chapter XXXXXXIII. Unforeseen Consequences,

Chapter XXXXXXIV. Jūbi Unleashed,

Chapter XXXXXV. Naruto's Sacrifice,

Chapter XXXXXXVI. Jūbi's Destruction,

Chapter XXXXXXVII. Naruto's Smile

* * *

**Epilogue**

Chapter XXXXXXVIII. Family Smile,

Chapter XXXXXXIX. Children,

Chapter XXXXXXX. Last of His Kind

* * *

-Naruto-

Right next to the Hokage monument, a few miles away actually, Naruto is there laying down completely exhausted to the point that his breathing seemed irregular. Though, with the exhaustion, he seems happier than ever. He has a he smile on his face and his hand were clenched into a fist for victory.

"Yeah!" he yelled, excited and anxious at the same time. "I finally mastered the Shadow Clone Technique!" He stopped a few times to take a breath with each word but that just made him even more anxious. It just meant that he had to train more.

After a few minutes, his irregular breathing stopped and his breathing returned to normal. He smirked, "Now I can graduate." He slowly stood up from his position and sat there for a few minutes, his smrik turning into a big—full blown—grin. "I'm close to becoming Hokage now."

He wiped a bit of sweat that he had unconsciously gathered on his forehead and sighed as he looked around. _I wonder when Mizuki—sensei will be here? _He stood up and dusted himself. He walked a little closer to the cabin and stopped. He really didn't know what to do now. He learned a technique like Mizuki—sensei said, but, then what?

He scratched his head in wonder, "Nothing really to do." He turned his attention to the scroll behind him, 'And I really don't think I can learn a new technique. That Shadow Clone one was really tough by itself. It's hard to imagine how the others are." Naruto is being to feel agitated now, he felt like pulling his hair out.

"Damn." He sat down right in front of the cabin door. He looked around and sighed. He reached out, and grabbed the scroll and raveled it. _Since I don't think I can learn a new one now I might as well just look at the others inside. _Naruto thought to himself as he opened the scroll.

_Lets see. Shadow Clone, I already have that. Mystic sealing—traps the person inside his or her own conscious leaving the victim brain dead and the user is able to control the body—I don't think I like that technique. Next is, Impure Resurrection—brings a dead person soul back from the dead, and into the users command; however, a sacrificial host is necessary for the soul to inhabit when resurrected—is this part of the Mystic sealing? Then it's two in one to learn and to control. And I don't like the idea of sacrificing somebody to bring some back. OK, Next is: _

He stopped. _Iruka—sensei? _Naruto turned his head to his side to see Iruka jumping down from a tree. _What is—oh! He's here to pass me! _Naruto's grin is back. He roll the scroll and stood up. "Hey there Iruka—sensei! I learn a technique like Mizuki—sensei said, that means I can pass, right?" Naruto chirped out with his eyes close. And for some reason he felt embarrassed. _I can finally get one of those head bands. _

However, what Naruto didn't expect was a scolding from his teacher, "Naruto! How could you steal the sacred scroll of sealing? Wait, better yet, what gave you the impression that learning a technique from the scroll will allow you to pass? Hm?" Naruto winced at his tone. He really did not expect that.

"Wa-what do you mean? Mizuki—sensei said I can pass, right?" Naruto stuttered out the whole sentence, he really had no idea what was going on. Did Mizuki—sensei lie? Did he trick him? Naruto's heart sack at that? _Did he betray me... but why?_

"Mizuki told you to steal the scroll?" Naruto nods. "Why would he do that? He knows better than anyone that such act would be considered treason." Naruto's eyes widen. "And could very well lead to execution." Naruto takes a step back, "W-wait Iruka—sensei, I really don't know whats going on but... does that mean I don't pass?"

Iruka shook his head, almost sympathetic. He felt for the kid but what he did was wrong. However, that was the least in his mind for the moment. If Mizuki told Naruto to steal the scroll with the promise that he'll pass then that means that Mizuki is the traitor. Iruka's eyes widen, _Mizuki is the traitor. But why would he do that?_

Right when he finished his thought he felt Mizuki's chakra. _He's coming. _Iruka forced a smile as he saw Mizuki come into the clearing, "Mizuki?" Iruka asked, faking a surprise. 'What are you doing here?"

Mizuki ignored Iruka, instead he focused his attention on to the blond who looked at him with betrayal filled eyes. He smirked inwardly, _maybe he found out. No, matter, this will only be the tip of the betrayal he get when I reveal to him the truth. _"Naruto!" Mizuki called out in a worried tone. He saw his stu-no-demon eyes light up in recognition. He tried not to sneer, "Give me the scroll and then you'll be able to pass!"

Iruka stopped trying to call out to Mizuki and focused his attention to Naruto. His eye's widened when he heard Mizuki's proclamation, "No! Naruto, don't give him the scroll! He's lying! He tric-" Iruka really didn't get the chance to finish when a kunai impeded itself into Iruka's shoulder.

"Ark!" Iruka cried out. He bit his lip, "Naruto, you see!" He pulled out the kunai and brought it in front of him. He looked at Mizuki, "Why are you betraying us Mizuki?" Mizuki laughed, and ignored Iruka, "Naruto, I want the scroll."

Naruto looked confused. Which one was telling the truth? He looked at Iruka only to see him get struck by a kunai that Mizuki thrown at him. _Is Mizuki really betraying not only me, but the whole village? _He looked back, he really wanted to run but Mizuki words registered in his head.

"Don't try to run, Naruto, even if you do, the whole village will think you stole it. And in the best case scenario, they'll kill you. Seeing as they never really liked you." Naruto turned back around and his eyes widened when he saw Mizuki advancing towards him.

"I know they don't like me, but they're just pranks. I now they won't kill me, right? I'm just a kid." Naruto stuttered out. He fell on his butt when Mizuki stopped walking towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"Oh, no, kid. They don't hate you for that. In fact."Don't tell him anything Mizuki," Iruka yelled from his position with blood coming down his leg and arms. He was losing, too, much blood. But he was more worried on what Mizuki will tell the blond.

Mizuki chuckled darkly, "They hate you for something more appealing. Even Iruka hates you for it."Don't tell him Mizuki!"Do you want to know what it is?"Mizuki! Stop!"

By now, Naruto was trembling with fear, he looked over to see Iruka and saw him looking at Mizuki fearfully as well as himself. He glanced back up to see Mizuki looking at him insanely. He wanted to crawl away but Mizuki's hand grasped his throat and lifted him up from the ground.

He gasped, "Well, Naruto, the truth is." Mizuki punched Naruto in the gut. He choked out blood, "You are a demon Naruto or should I say." He choke slammed him into the ground and started to kick him in the stomach. He did one more stomp and got right into his face, "Kyūbi no Kitsune!"

Naruto's eyes widened even further than before. _Is that why people look at me like... that? _Naruto felt a deep tightening in his chest, it hurt so bad, Naruto felt like crying. But he stopped as he felt Mizuki start to kick him down. _They knew, the old man knew, the teachers knew, and even my classmates know about the Kyūbi... but... me. _The heart ache turned cold he felt his lip trembling. And he also felt a deep burning desire deep in his gut. He felt hatred for the village. He felt betrayed and felt unloved. He felt something snap from his conscious when he thought about his negligence when he was in the Orphanage. _They knew, too. _He clenched his fist from his position and felt anger deep inside fueling his own anger.

"Haaaaaaaa!" He yelled as red chakra covered his body. He turned to see Mizuki up in the tree, clutching his left arm in pain, and sneered at him, "Mizuki—sensei!" He yelled and charged.

Mizuki tried to follow but Naruto's new found power was to fast for him. He felt pain felt from never before enter his face and was blasted from his position to the cabin wall. He hit hard and cried out in pain. _What the hell? _Mizuki though, wincing at the pain. He soon realized what happened. His blood boiled, _That demon! _He got up but was soon put down by Naruto's sandal. He felt his arm break under Naruto's pressure.

"S-stop!" Mizuki cried out from the pain. "Naruto!" he opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto sneering at him and looking at him in hate.

"Shut up!" he sneered again. He brought down his sandal at Mizuki's other arm and a crunching noice followed. Mizuki gasped out in pain. "You're just pathetic, aren't you?" Mizuki felt, too, tired to look. He felt weak under the pressure. "But I wonder Mizuki. Who else knows about the Kyūbi?"

Despite his fading conscious Mizuki chuckled darkly, "The question should be who doesn't." Naruto sneered and stomped at Mizuki's arm again, electing a cry out of the man. "This is not a game Mizuki, but I thank you for that answer."

Naruto expected Mizuki to chuckle again but when he didn't he looked at him again. _He's unconscious, _Naruto thought, anger getting the best of him.

"N-Naru." Naruto heard behind him. He turned to see Iruka looking at him fearfully but little worried as well. Naruto was about to run up to him but stopped. Does Iruka also know about the Kyūbi, Naruto wondered. _If he does..._

"N-naru... come here." He snapped out of his trance when he heard Iruka calling out him. Despite his anger, Naruto walked up to the bleeding Iruka. "What is it Iruka...-sensei?" Naruto swallowed hard when he said sensei. He felt to betrayed to actually give him any respect.

Iruka smiled, but his eyes didn't show it, "Can you take me to the Hospital before I die?" And with that Iruka passed out from blood loss.

Naruto's eyes twitched. _That was it? _He felt annoyed, but a little glad that Iruka didn't judge him when he used that weird red chakra; _did he see me use it? _In the end, Naruto sighed and grabbed the scroll of sealing and strapped it into his back and was about to grab Iruka when four anbus and the Hokage arrived.

Naruto's eyes showed disbelief, "Old—" he stopped himself. The hokage knows about the Kyubi no doubt but he didn't he tell him? That secret that the old man had kept for a long time was the one that hurts the most. The old man's betrayal is the hardest to deal with. Naruto clenched his fist, "—Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at Naruto's choice of name. But, it was understandable. He's sure Naruto feels betrayed not just by the village but by him as well. He sighed, "Naruto-kun." He called out gently. Naruto nodded slowly, unsure on what the old man might do. "Leave Iruka and the traitor Mizuki to the anbu. I want you to bring yourself and the scroll of sealing with you. I want to talk to you." With that, the Hokage disappeared leaving Naruto and the squad of anbu behind. But they disappeared as well, after collecting Mizuki and Iruka, leaving Naruto alone.

He clutched his heart when he thought about being alone. He once thought that he wasn't as alone as he thought he'd be with the Hokage and Ichiraku's backing but with the Kyūbi revelation he felt even more alone than possible. He felt alone and betrayed.

He sniffed and just jumped away, letting his mind wonder into a deep part of his thoughts.

* * *

-Naruto-

A few minutes later, inside the Hokage Tower, and inside the Hokage's office, Naruto arrived right outside. He passed a few ninja, who either sneered at him or ignored him, until he finally reached the Hokage door. He glanced at the secretary behind the desk, and she nodded at him. She could care less if he had the Kyūbi or not, the was the reason she was hired in the first place.

Naruto gratefully bowed, a little grateful that she didn't look at him like most people do but was a little hurt to see her not pay attention to him as much. He really like attention. He stopped bowing and walked towards the door, and opened it, but not before taking one last glance at the secretary.

_At least she doesn't hate me. _He walked inside and closed the door behind.

"Aw, Naruto-kun, welcome! Come take a seat," he pointed at a seat directly across form him. Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm OK ol—." He stopped himself again, and swallowed, "Hokage-sama." Hiruzen smiled understandingly, "Sure Naruto-kun." He stood up, "Now, I'm sure there are some things you want to know concerning your tenant."

Naruto nodded, "Why did Mizuki call me Kyūbi? And what was he red chakra that came out of me? And what do you mean tenant?" The old man took a puff from his pipe as he overlooked the city.

"Naruto-kun," he began, as he breathed out the smoke. "What do you know of when the Kyūbi attacked the village?"Only that the Hokage killed him... but that's not true is it?" Hiruzen shook his head. He turned around and walked closer to the blond, "No Naruto-kun, he couldn't. He tried, believe me, but it was too much for him. So, he chose to seal him into a new born baby."

Gears in his head started to spin by now. Naruto's eyes widened, "He sealed him in me." Hiruzen nodded once.

_That means I'm not the Kyūbi itself but just his jailor... _Naruto locked eyes with the old amn and said, "But if I just have the Kyūbi, then why do the villagers hate me?" Hiruzen kept staring into Naruto eyes, and took a buff from his pipe, "The people need something to vent their anger on Naruto."But... why?"That's the way people are Naruto-kun.."

He clenched his fist again," So, I'm just a scapegoat?" Hiruzen shook his head, "No, Naruto. You can be anything you want, but a scapegoat, no." Naruto looked a little relieved but then he shook his head.

"Tell me something Hiruzen Sarutobi, and tell it to me truthfully, what about my parents. Are they alive?" Hiruzen looked deep into Naruto's eyes. He saw the sadness and anger deep inside from the Kyūbi revelation. He's a little nervous on what he might do pertaining the news... he had no choice for now, "Yes, Naruto. They are alive."

Naruto stood there shocked. His whole world was shattered with that news. He tried to form some more questions but the words just seemed to roll out of his tongue. His mind was in tormoil. He should be happy, right? But, his parents are alive... where are they now?

Naruto started to shake, "Naruto-kun, I know you'll happy to know that they're alive but I can't tell you anymore than that." Naruto snapped his head towards Hiruzen. He had uncontrollable rage following inside of him. Sarutobi saw it and something about the look inside Naruto's eyes frightened him a bit. The last time he saw that look was when he confronted his own student, Orochimaru. He grew frightened at the idea of Naruto turning out like his own student.

"Naruto-kun?" He questioned calmly, but on the inside he was afraid, _I was sure he'll be happy._

A few seconds after the question Naruto snapped, "My parents are alive! What the fuck! They're alive! Did they abandon me?" Hiruzen looked called when each question and statement was thrown his way. He's pretty sure that everybody isdie the tower can hear Naruto's yell as well.

"Technically, yes Naruto they abandoned you but they have their curcumstances."

Naruto covered his face with his hand. He was too stressed out for anything else, "Fuck that! What about my circumstance Do they even know what my life has been so far? Of course not! I bet they're happy with each other and I bet they have other kids with them as we speak!" He paused," They abandoned me old man," he said a little more quieter. "I don't think I can forgive them for that."

"Now Naruto-," Sarutobi really tried to reassure Naruto but he heard none of that.

"I don't have any parents old man," he said with conviction and anger. "They're better off dead for al I care."You don't mean that Naruto."Of course I mean that! Fuck! Never mine old man." He took a look around, "and thank you old man for being honest this one time." He bowed.

Hiruzen looked a little shocked through the ordeal but quickly regained his composure when Naruto thanked him respectfully, "Naruto-kun, for all that is worth, they did not hate you when they left you. It's jus—."

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear any more about them, actually I don't want to hear about them for the rest of my life. Now if you excuse me, I have to go"

Right before he was about to leave, he turned to the Hokage and asked, "Uh, about the genin exam." Sarutobi shook his head, "Sorry, Naruto. As much as I would like to pass you, I can't. Next time tough I bet you'll be able to pass n problem, right?"

Naruto smiled a little, "Right." But then his smile dropped, "What another year!" He turned around and opened the door only for some woman with red hair to drop on top of him. Naruto blushed a little in surprise and close contact. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

The red head, nodded,, not bothering to look Naruto in the face. "It's fine," she mumbled. Naruto frowned as she pulled her self off him and walked away from him and closer to wall, allowing him to walk out the door. He took one last glance at her before closing the door behind.

_Weird, _Naruto thought as he finally left to steam some anger at the fact that he has to repeat the year.

When Naruto finally left the red head woman turned to Sarutobi. He smiled sadly, "You heard that, right?" The red head nodded slowly, "Y-yeah." She wiped her face when she made a few choking sounds, "Just didn't expect him to be as angry as I thought he'll be."

Sarutobi, nodded sadly, "Yeah, I'm sorry Kushina. It's just that everything came crashing on to him. But just give him time and he'll come around. I promise he can't sty mad for ever."

The red head, Kushina, nodded sadly but then forced herself to smile, "Yeah, I can slowly build my relation with him anyways." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you're finally staying with your family?"

She smiled, "Yeah, but make sure no body knows of this."

Sarutobi took a long buff of his pipe, "Sure but sooner or later people are going to know you and your family finally returned It's only a matter time."

"Yeah."

Sarutobi, too a buff from his pipe and finally set it down on his desk, "Now Kushina. I'm sure you are a busy woman just lie I am a busy man, so, if I can ask you to leave so I can continue my work."

Kushina nodded. She smiled and said, "thank you," before leaving.

Sarutobi watched her leave and sighed. _Things have just gotten troublesome._


	2. Chapter I The Begining

**Chapter I. The Beginning

* * *

**

-Naruto-

The first thing Naruto did when he got back home was immediately fall into his bed. He was both emotionally and physically tired. The best thing he felt like doing was sleeping but at the same time, he didn't want to sleep. He was, too, angry to sleep.

He's angry at the village for their stupid scapegoat hatred. He's angry at the Hokage for lying to him, but he's not as much as before. He's angry at himself for not noticing the signs that were in front of him to begin with. But most of all, he's angry—no, scratch that—he's reached the point beyond angry. He held total malice at what the Hokage revealed to him.

He's parents are still alive, and they abandoned him for god knows what.

He had half a mind to find them and to beat the shit of them. The other half of his mind told him to seek vengeance, to kill, to let them know the pain he had endured for the better part of his life. But, he didn't want to think that way. He wanted to endure, but it felt so hard with all the emotional turmoil deep inside of his heart.

Like before, he felt angry and betrayed. Now, few minutes before, he felt angry, betrayed, happy, confused, hatred, and cautious. He held so many conflicting feelings that it hurt.

He soon found it hard to breath the same air he had breathed for many years, "Fuck." He stayed in his bed, clutching his chest where his heart is located, and watched the ceiling above. It was just, too, much for today.

The Kyūbi, the village, his... parents. He didn't want to admit it but he actually thought of suicide for a minute. But, he shock his head at that thought, _if I do that, I'll never forgive myself. _He blinked as he wiped his face, pulling at his eyelids to force himself to stay awake. "My parents are alive," he mumbled as he turned in his bed. He looked out the window, or at least tried, when he remembered something.

_I have parents.. but I don't know who they are. _Realization hit him in his face. _I gotta go see the Hokage again. _He was about to leave but then realized that tomorrow might be a better day since he has to se him tomorrow anyways.

He frowned, _Oh, yeah. I failed the genin exam again. Sigh, I have to endure another year. _He turned from his bed to the other side, and yawned. _Better sleep. The more I continue to think of such things will keep me depressed for a while. _His eye-lids started to lower, _a new day to start..._

And with that thought, the blond, Naruto, went to sleep, ready for the day ahead.

* * *

-Naruto-

Around 7:00 or 7:30 am Naruto's alarm clock finally rang. At first he didn't bother to stop it, letting the continuous racket to bother his dream and his patience, until he finally slammed his hand onto the top of the little alarm. It stopped just as Naruto turned, and rolled out of his own bed and into the floor.

He winced in pain. "Ouch," he rubbed his head, but then scowled at his own stupidity. He stood up from his position, occasionally grabbing his head to ease the bump in his head, and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied the mint flavored toothpaste into his toothbrush. He brushed up and down, left and right, while looking at himself in the mirror without any expression whatsoever. He spat out the contents are a few a minute of brushing and gargled the last bit of toothpaste stuck on his mouth. He cleaned and later went into the kitchen grab a bit... only to realize that there is nothing in their to eat.

He shrugged. "Off to Ichiraku," he said to himself. Until he felt self-conscious. He looked down only to realize he had no clothes on. He blushed in embarrassment, _It'll be weird if I left with only my underwear. _Then he frowned, _And I bet the villagers will hate me more for being a public nudist._

He shrugged again. Why did he care all of sudden about what they think? Before he won't even flinch at that thought but now... he actually cares. He ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed his shirt with the other. _Damn shit last night, _he scowled. _Why should I care? _The he sighed and grabbed the rest of his discarded clothing.

Placing the last of it, Naruto quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and left.

He walked down the steps of his apartment building as fast as he could and jogged towards his favorite restaurant (the only restaurant) he liked to eat.

As he jogged, he felt something wrong in the pit of his gut. He looked around to see some of the early villagers looking at him with disdain, with the others merely ignored his existence as if he really didn't exist. He felt hurt and self-conscious at that.

_Wow, never knew how much something hurts when you actually bothered to look. _He finally stopped looking around. He felt weird like that. It wasn't really in his nature to allow the villagers to get to him but, today seems like his eyes finally opened to a bigger picture to what he was used to seeing.

He slapped his forehead, _idiot! _He scolded to himself. _Stop thinking so much about this! Focus on what you have to do! _

He realized what his sub-conscious was saying but it was kind of difficult to block out his thoughts. Especially when he regularly doesn't think much to begin with. _Just think of something else! _OK, now he knew what to do. Naruto concentrated hard, puffing his cheeks out and biting his lip, until he thought of something else.

He thought of puppies, he thought of nature... and then he thought about being Hokage, he thought about his friends (the ones he has), he thought about what is friends had that made them fun... namely their parents; which led to the thought of his parents. Being so caught up in his thoughts, Naruto never noticed reality before him, until pain awoke him from his thoughts.

Simple put... his face collided into a wall. No, not any ordinary wall; he collided into one of the villager's wall (the one who hates Naruto [to him] the most). He winced as he groaned in pain.

"Ow, what did I hit?" he looked up to see said villager looking at him with the reddest expression anybody (Naruto) has ever seen. He blinked first and then realized what he'd had done.

"Uh, wait..." he stuttered out at first. "Just hear me out, and you'll be—"

he didn't get to finish his sentence when the owner grabbed him by his dirty orange jump suit and threw him face first into the ground, a few meters away from where he first impacted. Naruto closed his eyes from the impact and winced when he felt it. Turning around, and opening his eyes, he looked at the owner with a, 'What the hell,' expression. He stopped from saying anything when he saw the villager's expression.

He looked quite smug and happy, "You deserve what you received you brat, _and more, _now don't come here again!" Naruto looked offended, but took it in strife; and pushed himself off the ground to dust himself.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto walked away and looked around only to realize that he's close to Ichirakus'. He began to smile, _at least I can finally think about food instead of this. _He walked to the end of the corner and turned.

Finally, Ichraku is in sight. He grinned happily.

_Favorite time of day is the time I get to eat._

Hungry, and excited, Naruto walked to the store to enjoy a good bowl of breakfast.

* * *

-Naruto-

Sitting by himself in his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat there, tired and sleepy. Even with the tea his secretary just brewed wouldn't wake him up. He needed a good kicker, or better yet, something exciting to happen. But he doubt that will happen anything soon. He groaned as he felt his shoulders ache.

_I'm, too, old for this, _he thought to himself, completely tired. Just today he was already called up for a meeting with the council, for what reason is probably something stupid again. He sighed, until something came to mind.

He giggled, _oh, yeah. Jariaya's (giggle) book. _Opening his drawer, Hiruzen was about to pull out his limited edition Icha Icha when he heard knocking on the other side of the door. He groaned on the inside and pushed his drawer back in.

He cleared his throat, "Come in."

Right after he said that the old man allowed himself to express a neutral expression. He smiled though at who he saw; even though he still remembered the look he saw him give last night. He forced himself to but that memory behind him. It jst felt so wrong to think about it like that.

"Naruto-kun, welcome," Hiruzen greeted with a smile. He signaled him to sit down and Naruto politely accepted. He grabbed his pipe once more and lite it up with a small Fire Technique, allowing the pipe to let out smoke.

He puffed, "Now." He paused, allowing his breath to let out the tobacco smoke, "Let's get down to business, eh, Naruto-kun?"

Hiruzen looked at Nsruto in wonder. He seemed ot of character, which is saying something. He wasn't, like, 'Hey old man!' He was just quiet and with a thoughtful expression on his face. And whatever he was thinking seemed pretty hard. His face was scrunched up and with a scowl. He tried not to laugh but it was pretty hard not to.

He raised an eyebrow instead. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, snapping Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto looked anxious for a moment then he looked like he was doubting something. Quite perplexing if he thought about it now.

"Well, I've been wondering this for a while but who are my parents?" Naruto asked, straight to the point. However, Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you that until you've proven yourself to be mature."But I am—."No, you're not. Yesterday, I told you your parents are still alive because I was worried about you; and I really thought you were mature enough. But after your out burst, I can't take any chances."

Hiruzen saw Naruto slump his shoulders. He grew bit concerned at Naruto's shaking but let it go with a question. "Now, what do you want to do concerning your admission towards the academy, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't know," he paused. "I guess I can register and wait till class begins, but I really don't want to waste time waiting for class to begin."

The old Hokage smiled, "Well, don't worry Naruto-kun." He grabbed the papers in front of his desk and handed it towards Naruto. "Here," he rested his hands on his lap. "I took the liberty to fill all of it out; all that there is left is to give it to the academy reception desk a week before class begins."

Naruto looked over the paper and raised an eyebrow, "You really didn't have to do this Hokage-sama." Hiruzen's heart deflated when Naruto called him, 'Hokage-sama.' He frowned internally, but didn't show it on the outside, "No-no-no, my boy. I more than glad to do this. After what you experienced last night, I'm more than glad to take some of your burden from your shoulders."

Naruto found it pretty hard to not glare at the Hokage now. "Don't remind me," he growled. Realization hit the blond, and he covered his mouth. "S-sorry," he stuttered as he chose to look down, not bothering to look at Hiruzen in the face. He felt pretty guilty at the tone he addressed him in... and so those the Hokage.

He smiled weakly, "No, it's alright.." he paused a moment to regain his bearings. "Now, since everything is in order, why don't you go and train or something Naruto-kun. It's not good to remain in the same place with nothing to do, right?"

He nodded. He grabbed his admission papers and walked to the door. He turned, bowed, and left; leaving a dishearten Hokage inside the office.

Sensing him finally gone, Hiruzen took a long puff from his pipe to clear the stress that he accumulated throughout the years. It seemed as though the stress was finally getting to him. He felt weak, tired, and heart broken (a bit). It just, fet so wrong when Naruto called him Hokage-sama. And he realized, he actually missed it when Naruto called him, 'old man.'

He chuckled, _I guess you'll never know what you miss when you lose it._ He stopped smoking his pipe at that thought and finally turned his attention to his paperwork. He sighed, "At least I won't miss this when it's finally gone." And with that, Hiruzen began his work once more.

* * *

-Naruto-

There was only one thing Naruto wanted to do for now. And that was to train. With that, Naruto went to his favorite spot, deep in Training Ground 53. Training Ground 53 is just a like a forest; however, among the huge trees that surrounded the area were also the deepest bush you can find. It was a perfect spot (to Naruto) to train.

However, when he finally arrived inside, there was a person already there. She was... kind of cute... in a way, but Naruto felt weird for some reason just by looking at her. The only feature that he found that he liked was her straight red hair, and her chubby cheeks.

He approached her out of curiosity, "Uh, hello?"

Startled, obvious unaware that anybody used this place, she stuttered, "W-who are you?"

Naruto seemed a little lost now that he's gotten a good look at her. Easily a cute looking kid. Looked about a year younger than him actually. His heart fluttered a bit, completely forgetting about Sakura, wait, Sakura who?

"I-I'm Na-Nato," he stuttered, not realizing that he messed up his name. She gave him a curious look. "And what are you doing here?" She asked with a slight scowl on her face.

Naruto calmed himself and raised an eyebrow. 'Somebody is grumpy." She scowled a little more, "Shut-Shut up! Don't tempt me," she pouted. She looked around and asked, "Is anybody else with you?"

Naruto looked around as well. "I, don't think so. Why'd you ask?"

She took one more look around before she faced him. 'I don't like being looked at. Makes me feel weird," she said the last part with a scowl. However, what Naruto didn't expect was for her to move her head a little closer to his face. He panicked, "H-hey wait! Wa—."Shut up!" she demanded as she grabbed his face with her hand.

Satisfied, she moved back and raised an eyebrow at him right before putting her hands at her hip. "You know," she paused, taking a few seconds to continue. "You look pretty weird." She smirked.

Naruto scowled, "What do you mean by that?" In his mind he was trying to think why she would say that but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I mean, those marks on your face. They're not natural, right?" She giggled a little, already coming up with some nick names for him.

Naruto froze, but then sighed a little, _she must be new if she doesn't know me. _"Do you even know who I am?"

She shook her head, "Am I supposed to know?" She placed her hand on her chin in a thinking manner. "Why? Are you bad?"

Naruto sighed inwardly. "Listen, I have some training I want to complete for the day, so if you can leave?"

"Why?" she asked with a smile.

"Because I want to be alone."

"Why?"

"Why not."

She paused, not really expecting that kind of answer. She looked at him for a bit before scowling, "Whatever." She pouted, "Ruining my fun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'You really have quite a personality, huh? First you scowl, then smile, then giggle, then scowl again."

She giggled., "Yeah, I was raised like this. I like to confuse people as much as I can. Want to know why?"

"No."

"Because I want to be the best Tsundere in the world!"

Naruto looked at her, completely speechless. _Is she serious. _He started to chuckle despite himself, and finally it turned into full blown laughter.

She looked offended, "Hey! Why you laughing! It's not funny!"

He wiped a tear from his eyes when his laughter stopped. "Sorry, sorry. It's just I haven't had a good laugh in a while."

She scowled and looked away, holding her arms above her chest.

"And what about you, eh? Mister 'Secretive.'"

Naruto raised his other eyebrow at her choice in nickname. Something with whiskers was what he expected but not that. "Mister secretive, eh? Well, I just don't lie people." He chuckled at her expression of disbelief.

She seemed as though she was in turmoil with herself.

"But! If you don't like people, how will you live!" she finally exclaimed.

Naruto smiled at her honesty. Honestly, it was a little hard to find real people.

"Didn't your parents tell you that!"

And then he froze at that statement.

Boiling anger, at the mentioning of his parents erupted deep into his sub-conscious. He turned to her. "SHUT! UP!" She recoiled in shock at his out burst. He was fueled with rage, judging by his face that is. Then she returned, angry as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHUT UP! I'M JUST SAYING!"

Naruto raised his fist and was about to punch her lights out but realized what he was about to do. He stopped himself, _what's wrong with me? _He looked down and clutched his chest. He looked up then and saw her flinch at his posture. He felt guilty when he took one look at her frightened expression.

"Sorry," he mumbled a little to low for her to hear. He turned around and said a little, too, coldly, "It's best if you don't associate with me."

She continued to look at him, even at the direction in which he left and thought, _Whats wrong with him? One minute he's all fine but then he snaps. _Her mind flashes back to his expression, _and I've never seen a boy my age look so angry and full of hate. _She thought back to his previous looking face when he left. His eye's looked so lonely, _I wonder... _Her thoughts drifted into other possible conclusions.

She turned the opposite direction and left the clearing, _I have to tell mother about this.

* * *

_

_-Naruto-_

It took a complete hour for the young red head to arrive at her house. Entering, she was greeted with a smiling, older red head, Kushina.

"Hello. How was your day exploring?" she asked happily.

"Fine," she responded. "But I met this kid about my age in this training ground. He was really weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And when I said something to him, or some reason, he just snapped at me."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, but when he snapped at me, his face got to me."

"Why?"

"Because... it was so full of rage. I thought I'll never see a person my age have that kind of face!"

Kushina raised an eyebrow. Was there really a kid with that kind of face? It was hard to imagine.

"Did you say anything to make him like that, honey?"

"Nope. But..." she paused.

'What's wrong?"

"It's just that, his face when he left. It was filled with sadness and his eyes were so lonely." She turned her head to look her mother at her face. "Mom, do you think he lost something important?"

Kushina smiled, "Probably honey. Things like that make people lose there way along the way." Inwardly though, she was worried. Whoever this kid was is affecting her daughter pretty negatively. She raised her child through her childhood so that she wouldn't experience those kind of hardships, especially the people themselves. Her environment was pretty secure for a while.

She saw her daughter pout a bit. She placed a hand on her head and asked, just to humor him as well to look out for this kid, "What did the person look like, honey?"

She placed her hand on her chin. "The only thing he had noticeable was his hair and his tattoos on his cheeks."

"Tattoos?"

"Yep! He had three whisker like tattoos on each cheek and has sun-kissed blond hair!"

Kushina froze. "D-did his hair kind of look like the forth Hokage?"

Her daughter looked at her surprised, "How'd you know?"

She regained her composure, but her face looked quite pale, "N-nothing honey. Here." She Handed her a plate with food on it. "Eat up for a moment while mommy goes to the bathroom."

"Okay!"

As soon as she said that, Kushina left towards the bathroom. She busted through the door, literally, and threw-up right on the toilet. She never felt so sick in her life. When she finally realized who her daughter was talking about and her desire to keep her away from him to keep her safe, kind of sickened her. She never thought that she would think like that.

She wiped the contents from her mouth and looked at herself from the mirror. _What a mess._

She smiled weakly at herself and left towards her bedroom. She collapsed, clenched her fist, and slowly closed her eyes. Her emotions were, too, much to handle at the moment. The only thing on her mind was how on earth would she win back her son.

* * *

**The Author's Annotation:**

Well, not much to say, but a boring chapter to most, right? And, excuse me, but what the hell is wrong with the system here? I can't update! And to make matters worse, my laptop's memory were erased to get rid of a virus that appeared and then two days later I dislocated my shoulder! What the Fuck? Anyways, Ninja No More is to be updated next week since I don't really remember what I wrote before my lap memory was erased.

Ja Ne~


End file.
